lawsbrigadetewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vampire Empire
The Vampire Empire The Vampire Empire is an army of vampires in cwa and an ally of the Brigade. Now we have grown after our attack from nova, she will kill every one of my sons and daughters but I was able to freeze them somewhere so that she can't hurt us. King Darth Fathom King Corran Radis is The Leader King & Leader of The Vampire Empire. He has two daughters and one son. Although he is dying, He is leaving Princess Ashley Sidestation, The Vampire Army and soon she will be the Queen. King Sidestation also turned life Wiz into a vampire during the battle at Vampire Castle. Later on in cwa Radis was murdered by conor arce. King Corran Radis also has a few Pets. Pets: *Various Vampire Bats. Ashley Sidestation Ashley Sidestation is the princess of The Vampire Empire and soon to be Queen. She is also the one who Beat Lawrence Inside The Vampire Empire's Main Castle while he was trying to escape from The Vampire Empire. The Son The son is the son of King General Sidestation who is also the brother of Princess Ashley Sidestation. He is the prince of The Vampire Army. Katie Sidestation Katie Sidestation is one of the two princesses of The Vampire Empire. She is Sidestation's 2nd daughter. Not much is known about Katie. The Bloodnight Family The Bloodnight Family is a huge family of vampires who serve and work for the empire. Now they are tratiors to my empire if you see any of them destory them. Notable Family Member's: *Eva Bloodnight *Shadow Bloodnight *Shay Bloodnight *Dark Bloodnight *Ghostx Bloodnight *Kyle Bloodnight *Echo Bloodnight *Celeste Bloodnight *Rex Bloodnight *Dylan Bloodnight *AlphaShadowArx Bloodnight *Amy Bloodnight *Anna Bloodnight *Annabelle Bloodnight *Arran Bloodnight *Athan Bloodnight *Aurra Bloodnight *Azurra Bloodnight *Bad Bloodnight *Bloodnight STEELMAN *Chancellor Bloodnight *Cupid Bloodnight *Darth Bloodnight *Darth ArxBloodnight *Dylan40 Bloodnight *Dyyz Bloodnight *Enzo Bloodnight *Exotic Bloodnight *Faith Bloodnight *Falcon Bloodnight *General Bloodnight *Holly Bloodnight *Iron Bloodnight *Jake Bloodnight *Jeff Bloodnight *Jessica Bloodnight *Katie Bloodnight *Katnis Bloodnight *Kevin Bloodnight *Kyle Bloodnight *Kylej30 Bloodnight *Leia Bloodnight *Maggie Bloodnight *Marcela Bloodnight *Maria Bloodnight *Noah Bloodnight *Peter Bloodnight *REX BLOODNIGHT *Reaper Bloodnight *Rex Bloodnight2 *Riley Bloodnight *RyleJ30 Bloodnight *Savage Bloodnight *Searrah Bloodnight *Shadow Bloodnight *Shannah Bloodnight *Sharen Bloodnight *Tyler Bloodnight *Vasto Bloodnight *Volo Bloodnight *Wulf Bloodnight *Xuhodunstriker Bloodnight *Askoka Bloodnight *Bloodnight Roller *Edge Bloodnight *Ethan Bloodnight *Flash Bloodnight *Goost Bloodnight Gann *James Bloodnight *Joshua Bloodnight *Lilly Bloodnight *Keon Dark Bloodnight *Lily Bloodnight *Lin Bloodnight *Lynn Bloodnight *Mea Bloodnight *Sonic Bloodnight *Zachary Bloodnight *Zelkai Bloodnight *Myah Bloodnight *Alicia Bloodnight *Mara Bloodnight *Megan Bloodnight Lord Law (Lawrence Blasterpaine) Lord Law Was Bit By Vampire Princess Ashley Sidestation While He Was Trying To Escape King Sidestation's Main Castle. He Was A Member Of The Vampire Empire For A While And Was Forced To Do Thing's By Higher Ranking Vampires. Later On, Wizard Made A Potion For Law To Drink & After He Drank It He Was Human Again. Other Notable Vampire's/Member's Of The Vampire Empire *Bone Fett ~ Unknown Rank *Various Vampire Clone Trooper's ~ Unknown Rank's *mical stiltcharge ~ Unknown Rank *Rune Plasmabeam ~ Vampire Assassin *Emporer Scorpion ~ Unknown Rank *Marshall Garret ~ Unknown Rank *Unidentified Vampire ~ Unknown Rank *Vilim ~ Vampire Assassin *Unidentified Vampire ~ Vampire Assassin *Unidentified Vampire ~ Unknown Rank *Elias Laserscanner ~ Unknown Rank *Fire Laserscanner ~ Unknown Rank *Aayla Neurogleam ~ Unknown Rank *Annabeth Beast ~ Unknown Rank *Rosie Heart ~ Unknown Rank *Leshaak Larcon ~ Unknown Rank *fire Atomwalker ~ Unknown Rank *Sarge Destroyer ~ Unkown Rank *Ularg Skywalker ~ Unknown Rank Squad's The Following Are The Vampire Empire's Squad's In CWA: *King Of The Vampires *The Freehearts *connor arce's Squad *The Shadow Runner's *Wrath Of The Dark Lord's *black widow's *DarkLord Legends Squad *Elias Laserscanner's Squad *The Vampire Empire *High Priestesses *Larcon Legion Base's/Houses/Outposts/Castles *Ice Berg Three Lot - General Sidestation *Village (Vampire Village) - General Sidestation *Dark Castle - General Sidestation *Ryloth Lot - General Sidestation *General Sidestation's Temple ~ General Sidestation *Vampire Castle ~ General Sidestation Former Vampire Empire Member's The Following Are Former Vampire Empire Member's: *Lawrence Blasterpaine ~ Vampire Elite *Lord Scar ~Head General *Life Wiz (Wizard) ~ 2nd In Command Of The Vampire *Corran Radis (King) - King of all the vampire Category:The Vampire Empire Category:Vampire's Category:Family's Category:Allies Category:The Twilight War Category:Governments